


Hunger

by TheBigLoserQueen



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blood, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:19:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4514694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They do not ove each other and yet, neither can stop craving for the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger

It started with a simple glance - nothing more than just a look across the room. They merely looked at each as they stood in Bruce Wayne's study, both dressed out of costume and into normal attire. Neither was sure about what the other was thinking, but what was controlling them at that moment wasn't logic. It wasn't love either. It was something much more bestial, much more carnal. They weren't sure where such a feeling came from, especially after the night's events.  
  
The Dark Knight had been knocked unconscious by Bane when Superman came across him. The damned villain had escaped and left Batman out by the cliffs. A thunderstorm suddenly started and the Kryptonian carried him back to the manor, where his trusted butler bandaged him up and he was walking and awake in less than two hours. Superman had stayed the entire time, though neither superhero was sure why. In a sense, the alien was scared that his ally might have fallen. He was still only a human – he could only take so much of a beating. The numerous scars on his body were enough proof of that.   
  
Maybe Batman had hit his head harder than he thought. When his eyes connected with the other's, he wanted something from him that he never would've thought he wanted from any man. The same went for the man of steel. At that moment when they looked at each other, not in their hero personas, not in their cover-up personas – they were just two beings by the names of Kal-El and Bruce Wayne who wanted to touch each other for some unknown reasons, but did passion ever need something so trivial as reason? They didn't think so.   
  
Kal reached Bruce first and seized his shoulders roughly, bringing their lips together into a heated and frenetic kiss. His hands soon went to his face, locking it in place and deepened the kiss, thrusting his tongue into his mouth and basically demanding a response. The billionaire gave him one, using his tongue to fight back against the other's, pushing it against the wet, hot organ that violated his mouth. The kiss was meant to be brutal, full of passion and showing only a fraction of how much desire they had built within them.   
  
Kal's hands trailed to his shirt, unintentionally ripping it down the middle, still never breaking that hot kiss. Bruce didn't seem to care and bucked his hips against the other's, silently encouraging him to be even more aggressive than he already was. The man of steel was more than willing to oblige. The hands then moved down to the human's back and right thigh, lifting him up and then pushing him down onto the desk. Bruce's hands went up to Kal's shirt, undoing those irritating buttons that blocked him from the sight of that firm, toned torso.   
  
Their touches were firm, mean, rough – different from how they would normally touch another being. Neither was use to the frame of a man; only women had been within their arms. Bruce knew he couldn't hurt Kal as his normal self, but Kal always possessed his god-like strength; he could easily break him if he really wanted to. He was in the most vulnerable of positions at that moment. Normally, it would have made him anxious, but as he felt the alien make his legs go around his waist and his hand stroke his chest, he felt safe and his body felt like it was burning with pleasure. He grunted as he felt the hand on his chest brush over his left pectoral, fingers lightly grazing over the nipple. He shuddered as Kal bent down and kissed up and down his jaw line, his tongue occasionally licking the sweet skin.   
  
Kal had never touched any man like this before and he wasn't sure why he was touching this one. This man was his sometimes ally, his sometimes friend, his sometimes foe, and his always opposite. Why would he have any desire to taste this man? Why would this man ever want to be tasted by him? They were so different, yet here they were, so hungry for each other that they were practically ripping each other's clothes off and throwing them to the floor. They were like starving beasts, wanting to devour the meal they had been deprived of for so long.   
  
Bruce groaned, bucking against Kal's hips, telling him that he needed it now. Kal understood such a need and promptly yanked off his pants, unknowingly ripping them at the seams. Bruce merely encouraged it by locking their lips together, his own hands undoing Kal's belt and pulling down his pants. He pulled them down passed his hips, but the taller of the two pushed his hands away, pinning them over his head. Bruce shuddered as his boxers were pulled off of him, making him completely naked as Kal freed his own hard arousal from the confinements of his clothing.  
  
The billionaire pulled away from the kiss and just stared at it for a moment, as though he were going to rethink what he was doing. It was so hard, so built – it made him shudder to think that he would be impaled by such a large object for the first time. But the pain from his own desires was too much for him to ignore. He needed Kal inside of him, whether he caused him pain or pleasure. He couldn't wait for him to try and prepare him. He needed him. Now.  
  
He used his legs to pull the Kryptonian closer, making the head brush against the small, tight opening of his body. He opened his mouth to speak, but Bruce shook his head, seeming to know what the superhero was trying to say.  
  
"Just do it," he growled.  
  
Kal couldn't hold back from the lustful tone, though the faithful superhero inside of him was telling him to hold on a moment and prepare this man. Bruce wasn't a woman nor did he possess any god-like strength. Penetration could really hurt him. Yet, as he stared down at the withering and panting man, he realized that it didn't matter. He wanted this man just as he was and he couldn't wait another moment. Releasing the other's wrists, he seized his hips and slowly plunged forth, gasping as he entered the tight heat.  
  
Bruce gripped his shoulders tightly, nails digging deep into flesh. He never realized how big the man of steel was until now. A burning pain whipped through his body, as though threatening to rip him in two. He trembled violently and gasped for air, almost as though his breath were being stolen from him. He could feel the thick length push deeper and deeper inside of him, stretching him in ways he didn't think were possible. He could feel something trickle out of him, most likely blood as Kal continued to push. It was painful and it burned him, as if he were being branded from the inside.   
  
Finally, Kal buried himself to the hilt, groaning as his cock became absorbed in Bruce's now bloody heat. He felt the pain from how he was being squeezed, but knew the pain was far worse for his ally. Bruce jerked as he could feel the hardness pulse within him. This felt so foreign, so unnatural to him; he couldn't will himself to relax. His body wasn't meant to harbor a man inside of him, much less Superman with his tremendous strength. He pushed against his shoulders, the pain becoming almost overbearing.  
  
Then the alien gently seized on of his hands, kissing the shaky fingers, his eyes piercing down into the others. Bruce looked back up at him, panting and groaning as he tried to force himself to calm down, knowing that he couldn't very well back out of this now as Kal pinned down his wrists, holding them down and forcing him to look at him, making sure the human was alright.    
  
Finally, the hardness within him felt less alien and more organic, more natural. The pain was still there from where he had been torn, but a new, more adulterated feeling soon followed. An obscene pleasure soon began to fill him and he became more relaxed, allowing Kal to feel the pleasure as well. They both groaned when Kal moved a bit, pushing inside of bit deeper, Bruce's insides lubed up from the blood.   
  
"Move," the human choked out.  
  
He kindly obeyed, pulling out of him and then pushing back in. Bruce arched his back, groaning from the sweet friction. Kal continued, picking up at first an easy pace to ease the pain for the other, but soon forgot about said pain. He soon began ramming into him, groaning and grunting as the other's insides clamped down hard around him, squeezing his flesh as he continued to penetrate. Bruce never felt like this before. He always the one above the other, the one giving it to a woman. Yet, here he was, beneath another man and moaning to add to it. This was far more than just sex. This was something far more complex, far more pleasurable, and completely indescribable. He bucked his hips, meeting each hard thrust that sent spasms throughout his body.   
  
Neither had felt so damn good before. This was so different from when they were with other partners, with women. Kal had always been cautious when touching humans, women especially. He had grown so accustomed to their weaker frames that he was so unsure of how to touch a muscular human male such as the billionaire player. How should have he been touching him? He didn't have an answer and at this point, he didn't care either as they rocked and bucked into each other like animals, wanting to achieve their ultimate goal of climax.  
  
Then, in merely a blink of an eye, it happened. Bruce arched his back and moaned as something inside of him exploded, pleasure shooting throughout his entire frame, from his toes to his head. No single cell within him could escape the mind-blowing ecstasy as he released heavily, the white liquid hitting both of the men's chests. His eyes shot open as he felt Kal follow through, feeling a tinge of fear hit him as he realized how tight the alien's grip became. He thought for a moment he would die from the fierce grip Kal had on him, but it soon went faded away when he felt his body be flooded with the stronger man's essence, making both men groan as their lust had finally been satiated.  
  
Bruce felt himself lose conscious a bit. Maybe it was from the ferocious act that he just did. Maybe it was from getting his head hit from his fight earlier. Maybe it was just pure exhaustion. Hell, it could've been a combination of all three, but it didn't seem to matter when his eyes fell shut and he felt against the desk, not knowing both red and white were starting to trickle out of body and onto the desk, staining it permanently.   
  


* * *

When he opened his eyes, he found himself alone in his study, lying on his couch. It was early morning and he found a glass of water on his end table. He looked down at himself. A blanket had been thrown over him to cover his nude, scarred body. His entire frame felt tense and sore, most likely having to do with his encounter with Superman than Bane.   
  
He looked outside his vast window, gazing at the distance. The sun was just starting to rise. He wondered when the alien had left him, leaving him alone again. He then looked down at his wrists, unsurprised to see that they were bruised because of the tight grip they were held in. Maybe Kal was ashamed that he wasn't gentler to the human. He really could've hurt him since he wasn't careful. Maybe that's why he left with just a glass of water in lieu of a word.   
  
Bruce knew he would return though. A bestial hunger like that could only stay satisfied for so long and they only did it once. A savage lust like that needed multiple doses of raw touching. Their hunger for something like that would return and when it did come back, he knew Kal would return with it.


End file.
